Specialized bags for carrying delicate items such as computers are well-known. Such bags typically employ one or more measures for protecting the delicate item from external shocks. Protective bags for delicate items are of two basic types: one type of protective bag for delicate items employs a rigid shell filled with foam to accommodate the form factor of the delicate item; a second type of protective bag uses a shell of flexible fabric lined with padding to absorb shocks. The present invention is of particular significance when applied to bags that use a flexible shell lined with padding.
The Applicant is also aware of systems that suspend an inner bag containing the delicate item within an outer bag. The suspension system protects the delicate item from vibrations and the like and also provides additional space around the delicate item for absorbing shocks.
While the flexible nature of the materials used to manufacture a flexible shell lined with fabric allow some tolerance for items of different sizes, the bags tend to be undersized for some items and oversized for other items. Use of a bag that is too small or too large for the delicate item being carried can compromise the protection provided by the bag. Accordingly, bags are often custom made for delicate items having a particular form factor. The need to manufacture, distribute, and stock bags of different sizes for different form factors of delicate items can be expensive and wasteful.
The need thus exists for protective bags that can accommodate delicate items of different form factors without compromising on protection of the delicate item.